Conflict
by Dark Promise
Summary: Its only right… he broke your heart…. It was painful, wasn’t it? Inner Sakura crooned to her outer shell. I… I cant… Sakura’s head dropped, she gazed at the kunai. R&R ItaSaku! Lemony goodness!


-1A/N: Thank you for reviewing on Friction!!! I was so pleased with how many of the reviews it got! This is the second installment of the ItaSaku one-shots. If you are just reading this now, please read Friction first. You can find the story on my page, just click Dark Promise to get you there.

Enjoy!!! Happy Holidays!!

**Conflict**

Sakura's whole body stiffened.

"Sasuke-kun.." She whispered.

Itachi moved away from Sakura and got dressed. She laid on the bed, unwilling to move. She just wanted to die. She betrayed her love by sleeping with his brother, his arch enemy. Tears leaked from her eyes, escaping the blindfold and splashing onto the pillow. Slowly she removed the blindfold and gazed into the darkness where a pair of eerie red eyes stared back at her. She trembled. She was totally bare to him and he took advantage of that. His eyes roving down her body, making her squirm uncomfortably. Itachi started toward the door.

"Sakura." Itachi's tone was curt.

"But Itachi-" Sakura shut her mouth with the cutting glare he gave her.

She almost blurted out that he couldn't use the sharingan and that would give Sasuke the immediate edge. He wanted her to release the chakra bonds binding the door shut. Sasuke could see the chakra bonds clearly, after all, his eyes give color to chakra. Sakura knew opening the door would sent him to his death… could she watch as they tore each other apart? Sniffling, she dressed in her skimpy clothing (that was all she brought).

The door opened and a deep and dark space opened up between the brothers. Sakura's hair stood up on the back of her neck. She was in danger. She could feel the vibrations humming in the air… the vibrations of death. Itachi moved in front of her when she released the bonds. He looked at Sasuke, calm and indifferent. Moving to the stairs he turned his back on his brother.

"We will finish this at the Uchiha compound."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, following his brother.

Sakura trailed along a distance away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura watched as the brothers faced off.

Who to root for?

The man who never paid her attention or the man who just made sweet love to her?

She knew Itachi didn't have the upper hand and she hoped Sasuke wouldn't catch on to quickly. Had she sent him to his death? Without the sharingan, his power decreased significantly. Swallowing, she watched. She didn't have to wait long. Their movements were so quick it was a blur to her eyes. The Uchiha clan was something. A sudden thought came to her… what if she had gotten pregnant from Itachi? It takes only one time. Sakura placed a hand to her flat stomach, being pregnant didn't seem like a bad thing to her… but if she did get pregnant, she didn't want the father of her baby to die.

It was decided. She was rooting for Itachi. In the beginning, all she did was hate Itachi for making Sasuke suffer for so long and trying to capture Naruto. One word only came close; Irony. She dodged a kunai, it caught the glint of her hair, impaling the strand into the wall. That was close, Sakura sighed in relief. The sudden feeling of helplessness overtook her. What could she do to help him?

Sakura remembered the time where she had finally met Itachi when they were on a rescue mission to save Gaara. Chiyo-basama told her the important rule of fighting with a sharingan user.

_When its one on one, run away. If its two on one, attack from behind._

She grabbed the kunai and spun it around in her hand.

Both brothers fell to the ground, making small craters. Itachi was bruised and bloody but stood with ease. Sasuke didn't have one scratch on him. It wasn't good. The outcome definitely shifted in his odds. Did he catch on Itachi couldn't activate the sharingan? They sparred, each hit on Sasuke seemed not to effect him at all.

_**Kill him. **_Inner Sakura persuaded.

_Kill? _Sakura gasped, _I cant do that._

_**Its only right… he broke your heart…. It was painful, wasn't it? **_Inner Sakura crooned to her outer shell.

_I… I cant… _Sakura's head dropped, she gazed at the kunai.

_**Choose… between hateful looks and an equally cold shoulder…. Or… do you want someone who will make you happy? **_She paused, waiting for an answer.

Sakura swallowed and lifted her head. Thunder rolled over the two fighting warriors. The first drops of rain flecked against her pale face. She closed her eyes, grasping the kunai with renewed strength.

_I cant take this anymore…. He never cared or loved me…. Maybe… someday… Itachi will. _A stray tear was mingled with the cold rain as it ran down her face and dropped onto the blade.

In slow motion Sakura appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning over his brother, ready to make the final blow. The sharingan spun dangerously before her as she brought the blade down. It struck true. He howled and toppled off Itachi and hit the mud with a sick splat. Blood spread out from his form. Sakura dropped to her knees and watched his life slowly ebb away. Sasuke's tired and dark gray orbs gazed at her before finally picking up one shaky hand and gently moving her wet pink hair out of her eyes. Sakura sobbed.

"Im.. Im so sorry." Sakura grasped his white robe and cried.

"Sakura… I…" Sasuke's words died on his lips.

Sakura jerked her head up. He was unresponsive. Sasuke Uchiha had died a sad and bitter man. A death no one wishes upon themselves.

Suddenly sick, she turned away and puked.

She had killed her beloved.

A warm hand encased her shoulder. She looked up teary eyed. It was Itachi. Whimpering like a hurt animal, Itachi gathered her in his arms, holding her close. Looking at his now deceased brother, he sighed. It shouldn't have ended like this. He had been prepared to die. It was his sin that he killed the Uchiha clan and he was ready to pay the penance. It seemed like God and his little cherry blossom had more in store for him. Another day to fill the empty pages in; but this time… he wasn't alone.

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts when she became limp in his arms. She has passed out from all the emotional strain. The cold rain wasn't helping either. Itachi warmed her by holding her close and pushing warm chakra into her body. Slowly she regained consciousness. She gazed deeply into his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hi." She croaked.

"Sakura… I need you to focus." Itachi gently tapped the side of her face.

"Hmm…." Sakura's eyes drifted shut and she inhaled his scent mixed with the rain. She didn't want to move.

"I need you to find my old clothes and you need to change." He gazed at her outfit. Torn, mud covered, and with flecks of blood decorated the now ruined outfit.

Sakura groaned when he pulled away from her and held her at an arms distance.

"Sakura!" Itachi jerked her.

"Yes, yes!" Sakura mumbled.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hai."

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura crept into the Hokage's office. She saw Tsunade sleeping on her bed near the window. Frowning slightly she pulled out the bottom drawer to find Itachi's clothes. She had changed back into her original clothes before sneaking in there. With a sad heart Sakura laid her forehead protector on the Hokage's desk.

_Gomen, Tsunade-sama._

She went down to the laboratory and took out Itachi's sample.

She opened it and dumped it down the sink.

Finally, she left the Hokage tower and walked toward the entrance. She noticed him sitting on the stone bench where Sasuke had left her all those years ago. Bowing her head slightly she continued forward and presented him with his old clothes and cloak. He put them on quietly. She gazed at him with uncertainty. Will he leave her?

Itachi started towards the gate. She grasped onto his cloak. He looked back.

"I'm coming with you." Her eyes glittered with determination.

He nodded.

"Very well."

Happy, she traveled alongside him for the remainder of the journey.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura found herself in front of a throne. It had to giant chairs, but one was slightly smaller than the other. It had ornate etching on the back wall along with the Uchiha symbol. A masculine figure sat on the biggest chair. He gazed down at them with sharingan eyes. Sakura shifted closer to Itachi, his presence calmed her nerves.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Itachi spoke and gently guided him in front of her.

"She wishes to join our cause." Itachi finished.

"Hn." The man disappeared and materialized in front of her.

She gasped.

He looked like Sasuke. Identically. Except his eyes were slightly swollen. He grasped her chin and examined her. His eyes roved down her body and stopped at her stomach. A grin spread across his thin lips. Stepping back he bowed slightly.

"Welcome."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Getting ready for bed, she smoothed out her hair. Using her fingers to comb out the small snarls. Sighing contently, she turned to gaze at her lover who was staring back at her. His sharing an eyes made her swoon when he had them activated. He looked so dangerous and sexy at the same time. At first, Sakura was a little jealous at how good his appearance was and how he could intimate someone with the slightest movement. She pulled back the covers and snuggled in between the sheets and comforter. Itachi gathered her in his arms and inhaled her sweet scent, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered.

"Hmm…" He murmured sleepily.

"What is the purpose of Akatsuki?" Sakura placed a hand on his bare chest, loving the way his muscles felt under her touch, warm and solid. She could feel his heart beating steadily under her palm.

"To capture the nine beasts and seal them into a special statue. After they are all sealed it will be easy taking over the world, since the villages powerhouses will be taken away." Itachi kissed her forehead.

"Who.. Who was that? That man?" Sakura kissed the cord in his neck.

"Madara Uchiha. The founder of the Uchiha clan." Itachi ran his hand up under her night chemise and stroked her breast, till the nipple hardened.

She gasped.

"H-how.. Is that-possible?" Sakura moaned under his touch.

"Orochimaru used a reanimation technique and brought him back to life, only, Madara's spirit was so strong, Orochimaru couldn't seal him back. As you know, Orochimaru wanted the sharingan and he started to open sarcophaguses of deceased Hokage's and also Uchiha Madara. He wanted the original creator in its original form." Itachi replied.

"Only he didn't succeed." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Obviously." Itachi started to get annoyed by all the questions.

He pulled down the covers and lifted the chemise of Sakura. She was bare to him now. Smirking, he started to kiss her neck down to her breasts, where her taunt peaks stood out hard and aching. He lapped one and sucked it into his mouth, making her back arch and her cry out in pleasure. Itachi's lean fingers traced down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, making her quiver in anticipation. Willingly she spread her legs and let him rub her sensitive nub. Sinking his digits into her wet and searing heat she bucked under him. Not one to take anything lying down Sakura flipped him over onto his back. He was totally bare, and boy didn't he look good. She tried not to drool. Trailing her tongue down past his treasure trail and stopping at his erect member. Sakura grasp hold of the shaft and started to lick him in short strokes; smearing a clear liquid across his tip with her saliva. As she started to take him in her mouth, her hand started to pump him up and down. He watched her in fascination. She never looked more beautiful. Sakura's hair splayed out over his hips as her cherry lips repeatedly inhaled his shaft. He grunted, letting a squirt of precum escape from his member. She tasted the first few drops of his release, liking the taste. Daringly, she took him to the back of her throat and gagged. Itachi's eyes widened, throwing back his head and moaning, he came. Sakura swallowed eagerly, but some managed to escape her sweet mouth and slide down her chin.

"You taste delicious." She wiped her mouth and smiled.

Itachi panted slightly with a blush forming over the bridge of his nose, but it was gone quickly. Grabbing her hips he maneuvered her over his quivering cock and lowered her down onto him. They fit perfectly. Sakura felt so slick inside and now with Itachi filling her to the hilt was the best feeling she had ever experienced. Better than their first coupling. He started to move, controlling their pace. His lean hands guiding her wet heat repeatedly on his hard shaft. Sakura cupped her bouncing breasts and gazed at the man she was making love too. He was concentrating, looking at the place where they were joined. With her hips being small and his hands being nice and lean, he could brush his thumb over her clit. Sending her reeling in pleasure to the point where she was seeing stars; surely she would pass out. He chuckled as he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. They climaxed together, her belly and thighs quivering. Itachi watched as she shivered and gasped when she touched the tips of heaven. He felt her walls clench and unclench around him like a vice. He leaned up and kissed inbetween her breasts, his hands guiding her down to lay on his chest. She fell asleep with him still inside her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The morning rays spilled over the sleeping lovers, bathing them in a golden hue. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping Itachi.

_When he sleeps… he looks like such a cute little child… _Sakura giggled softly, playing with his raven locks. His hand snapped out and grabbed onto hers, making her jolt. With sleep filled eyes Itachi kissed her fingertips.

"Madara wont be long here in this world, his time is running out. The body is decaying at a fast rate." Itachi spoke.

Taken aback by his randomness she looked at him with quiet admiration. He was painfully handsome, a deadly killer, but could be tender at the same time.

"I will become the new ruler of this world… and you shall reign as queen." Itachi turned to look at his goddess.

"Me? Queen?" Sakura blushed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade grasped the forehead protector in her hand. It was Sakura's.

They had found the body of Sasuke Uchiha when first light ran through the village like a ghost fleeing from the brightness. Removing the body, Tsunade looked down at the protector; her face reflected in its shiny surface. ANBU and Konoha's Jonin gathered together, including the rookie nine (excluding Sakura and Sasuke).

"What shall we do Hokage-sama?" One of the ANBU asked.

"I grant both Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha amnesty."

They all looked at her, shocked to the core.

She lost her love and Sakura finally found someone who she could be happy with. Tsunade couldn't take that way from her… not since she lost her only love.

_Sakura… you found your true love…. Please be happy._

A tear ran down the Hokage's face.

_Dan._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nine months later**

Sweat rolled down her back as Itachi took her from behind. She was heavily pregnant so the only comfortable position was on all fours. Her big belly hung down along with her swollen milk filled breasts. She was to deliver any day now. Itachi didn't change in his lust to have her when he found out she was pregnant with his child. Crying out in pure bliss as she came, grasping the sheets with all her might. Itachi's hips thrusted erratically as he finished, pulling out of her and playfully smacking her rump. He spread her neither lips and watched as her wetness contracted back and forth from coming so hard. A small trail of white liquid ran down her leg. Smirking, Itachi sighed. He had a beautiful wife. Even with her hair sticking to her face and her heaving for breath made his desire strengthen.

She rolled onto her back and sighed along with him, turning and smiling. He placed a protective hand over the unborn infant to feel it move. He hoped it would be a son. A strong son to carry on the Uchiha bloodline. Of course he desired more than one babe from Sakura. The preparations for taking over the shin obi nations were almost complete. Soon, they would sit on the throne and reign over in glorious resolution for the rest of their days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A baby cry sounded from the darkness. The doctor wiped off the infant, handing the baby to its mother. Sakura, tired and bloody, but happy; smiled at her new born child. Everything went fine and she was doing well. Itachi loomed in the corner of the room, anxiously waiting to see the baby.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Sakura kissed the infant's forehead.

"He has your forehead." Itachi pointed out.

"Hey!" Sakura whapped Itachi on the shoulder.

He smirked, kissing her forehead.

"A beautiful forehead." He reached down and gently stroked the soft cheek.

"What shall you name him?" The doctor asked.

"I think I'll call him…. Yuki." Sakura looked to Itachi for approval.

He nodded.

She smiled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End.

A/N: Yuki means: gentleness, superiority, hope, radiance and life. I don't know if I should end it here. I did skip quite a lot. But I don't like dragging on things.

Review!!!!!


End file.
